


Rock My World

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns having dirty smutty session, Blow Job, Community: wrestlingkink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lapdance, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reunion, Rimming, Smut, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Set after RAW where SD team invaded RAW and confronted team RAW. Dean and Roman have a sweet filthy reunion in his locker room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill to a Prompt on wrestlingkink ; https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=1232663#cmt1232663

Dean's needy moans and desperate touch made Roman's heart swell. It was like home. Home he missed so much. Home that made everything right even for just the moment. As much as it sucked to be away from Dean so much after the draft, these surprise reunions were just so much fun and excited Roman to no limits. His baby boy was a delight all wanton and needy. 

"Fuckkk...Ro...Mmmm....Do something..." Dean rocked in his lap. His face was flushed with arousal. He looked absolutely breathtaking to Roman.

As soon as he had made his way back to his locker room, Dean had jumped on him. Long legs wrapped around Roman's thick waist, and arms holding onto his neck as his lips attacked Roman's needily. Roman simply couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Trust his boy to give him the best kind of surprises.

Soon they had the door locked to his locker room and Dean found himself pressed against the wall, kissed back equally hard. Roman's hand roamed Dean's body and found their place on his ass. He squeezed and gripped him tighter. Only the need of breathing made them pull apart from each other and they gazed at each other. So full of lust and adoration. They both felt wrecked already. That was the best kind of thing.

Roman had pecked Dean's lips a couple of times more and then put him on his feet. Taking in Dean's whole frame. He licked his lips as Dean whimpered. It made Roman's dick twitch in his pants.

Roman made his way towards a chair and sat down. He ordered Dean to get rid of his clothes and as soon as Dean was naked, he patted his lap. Dean was more than eager to comply.

It was a hard effort for Roman to contain himself and not throw Dean down and fuck him just right then and there. But no. He needed to enjoy this. To enjoy the treasure that was Dean's body. They had about an hour or so anyways until the arena closed off. And Roman wasn't going to waste that time by making himself and the beauty in his lap wait.

"You hungry baby boy? Tell me, how much you missed me??" Roman gripped Dean's lithe waist and placed an open mouth kiss on his jaw as Dean's head dropped with a moan. 

"So much Ro...Fuck so muchh" Dean said, panting.

Roman growled in desire. His hands slipped down and grabbed his asscheeks, squeezing them. He slipped his finger down his crack and massaged his hole. That drove Dean crazy who almost fell out of his lap if it wasn't for Roman's grip on him.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK...RO...FUCKKK"

"Yeah baby...You like that? Were you a good boy for me on Smackdown? I dunno...You seemed pretty cozy with Shane back there..Tell me, do you really miss me as much as you say you miss me?"

As horny Roman was, he wouldn't miss the chance to tease Dean and prolong their fun.

"Fuckk Ro...Really?? Of course I...FUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK" Roman's finger slipped inside Dean's hole and his rant turned into a babbling mess, making Roman grin in delight.  
"Yeah baby boy....You were saying?"

"Please Ro...You can play your games later...Can you kindly give me your dick right now because I cannot really wait any longer"

"You'll wait baby. As long as I want. You understand?" Now Roman's eyes filled with dominance and it made Dean gulp. He knew when Roman got like this. He hardly ever got his way. No puppy dog eyes or pouts would get him what he would want. Only submissiveness. Dean was so fucking desperate that he would play by Roman rules. For now.

" 'Kay...as you want...Daddy." Dean said, deliberately using the pet name that drove Roman absolutely wild. He was a slut for Roman's dick, but he knew the power he had over Roman as well. If they were gonna play, Dean was gonna have his fun as well. The hardness poking his naked ass was the proof of the effect he was having on Roman. He grind down on Roman's cloth covered dick and Roman gasped, growling as he gripped Dean's hips and stilled him.

"You naughty little brat. Such a slut for me...So fucking needy...Now tell me, how much you missed me?"

"I missed being filled by you so much...Your mouth...your kisses...your hugs...fuck Ro...I miss you loving me" Dean's voice was filled with raw emotion and it made Roman's chest tighten. He grabbed Dean's hair and kissed him. This time the kiss was laced with love and emotion instead of lust.

"You are mine, Dean. You hear me? No matter what, no matter how far away we are from each other, you belong to me. Me to you. Never forget that. I'll always be here to take care of you. To love you." Roman said as they pulled apart, and he could see Dean's eyes shinning with tears. His baby boy still had a hard time believing that after everything he went through in his shitty life, he finally found someone who could love him. Want him. Adore him.

"Forever yours." Dean says in a whisper and soon they were back to kissing each other. This time slow and sensual, until Dean decides to be naughty and sneaks his hand down to rub against Roman's bulge.

"Tsk tsk baby boy. You are asking for it now." Roman whispered as a smirk appeared on his face, and he was met with a Dean whose eyes were dancing with mischief. "Bring it on, Daddy." He teased back and Roman growled in response as he latched his lips on Dean's neck and gave him a hickey for his troubles. For Dean, it was pure delight to be marked by Roman. He took pride in being Roman's and he wore these marks Roman inflicted on his body proudly. Smugly.

"Dance in my lap. Grind yourself down. Come on, ride me Baby. Just like this." He ordered and Dean started a slow pace, rocking back and forth over Roman's clothed dick. His arms wrapped around Roman's shoulders. His head lolled back.

"Fuck you are so good baby. Such a pretty little picture you make. Moaning and whining...I bet you wanna fuck yourself with my dick raw. You are a little painslut arent you? Want me to take you raw? Make your sweet little hole all red and pretty? Hmm?" Roman continued his dirty talk and he could see the affects on Dean as Dean's hard dick pressed between them. Begging for attention. For a touch. He was leaking so beautifully and it made Roman's mouth salivate. 

"Or how about I give you what you desire the most? Spread you wide open for me down there and eat you out...Lick and feast on your tight hole and make you squirm like a little slut that you are? You would like that right? You love being Daddy's little slut don't you?"

"Fuck yeah...Yes Ro...Please...Want you to wreck me"

"Its Daddy to you. And I'll wreck you alright." With that Roman stood up, a naked and aroused Dean in his arms. 

He made his way towards the couch sitting in the corner of the room and put Dean down on it as he stood back up, hungry eyes fucking Dean with his eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees and show me that hungry little sweet ass of yours."

Dean got in the desired position and looked back at Roman, licking his lips sensually, "Like that Daddy?"

Roman growled and got down on his knees, face inches away from Dean's butt. His hands reached out to grab at his asschecks and he delivered some delicious smacks to Dean's ass. Dean's moans and delightful needy sobs going straight to his dick. He rubbed himself through his pants, "You make me so wild baby boy. I wanna eat you out so bad."

"Do it Ro. Me all yours."

Hearing that was enough to make Roman dive in and eat Dean out for all he was worth of. He gave him sweet sensual licks at first, but soon started fucking him with his tongue in and out. Dean was loving every minute of it. Fucking his ass on Roman's face as his moans got louder and louder.

"You may wanna keep your voice down or else they all will know what a little slut you are for Daddy, Deano. But knowing you, you might enjoy that a bit too much."

"Oh Ro...FUCKKKK...GODDD..." Dean was so driven with pleasure. Roman always ate him out so fucking good with that meaty long tongue on his. He could cum only with Roman's tongue in his ass. But Roman had other plans.

Roman got up and sat down beside Dean, reaching for his head. He brought Dean's face forward and kissed him all sloppy and filthy. Further driving Dean insane.

"You want Daddy's dick? Come on...Make me happy. I have got long plans for you tonight. But right now your delicious ass has given me this hard on that would be too hard to bear till we get to the hotel. So why don't you bring your pretty lips over here and suck me. Get me off good."

Dean was all too happy to do just that. He bent down and unbuckled Roman's pants, unzipping him and bringing his hard dick out of his underwear. It never failed to amaze Dean how well adorned Roman was. So thick and big. Simply perfect for Dean.

He wrapped his lips around Roman's dick and sucked just the tip for a a few seconds as his hand stroked the length. "You so amazing Ro...Fuck I missed you so much...So big for me.." He says as he takes more of Roman in his hot mouth and slowly starts to bob his head up and down, making Roman grown in absolute pleasure. His grip on Dean's hair tightening as he thrusts up into Dean's waiting mouth. His hand reaches across Dean's back and he places it on Dean's ass. Rubbing it and squeezing. Finger teasing his clenching hole. "Please Ro...Finger me..Plea..." Dean's plea breaks off in the middle as Roman pushes a finger inside him up to its knuckle. 

"You like that? I can feel you wanna rock on my finger...Want to swallow it whole..." 

"Yes...Fuck feel so good..." Dean moans out as he once again starts to suck Roman off. This time hard and fast. 

They both were so on the edge of their release. Roman could feel it with how Dean was clenching on his fingers and trying to fuck himself into the couch. Wanting some friction on his dick. He was near too. Dean's wet hot mouth was such a delicious valley of pleasure. 

"Wanna come baby boy?...Stroke yourself...Come on, I want you to cum with me. Filled with my fingers deep in your ass and my dick choking you. Come on baby...lemme feel you..."

Dean's breath hitched as he started stroking himself with one hand reaching under himself. Roman watched him with glassy eyes...So close. He took his dick out of Dean's mouth and let Dean focus on getting himself off as he fucked his fingers deeper into Dean. And soon Dean was thrashing and moaning as he reached his orgasm. Spilling his seeds onto the couch under him.

"Fuck you are so pretty when you come apart Dean. So precious." Roman groaned out as he strokes his dick. Dean purring like a cat before him. 

He placed his knees on the couch and grabbed at Dean's head, forcing his mouth onto his dick. Fucking his face hard and fast. It didn't take him too long to release himself in Dean's waiting hungry mouth. Both of them panting and breathing hard.

When he came down from his high, he glanced at Dean's face with a lazy smirk as he brought his mouth up to kiss his lips. Tasting himself on his lovers mouth. It felt so fucking good.

"Cant wait to fuck your ass next time." He says as they break apart and Dean is grinning like an idiot.


End file.
